Wish
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Continuation of Without A Sound. Sydney gets her wish.


Title: Wish  
Author: Jennifer Kelley  
(JnnLuvsU@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: No character you recognize is mine. They belong to whoever created the show. Any character you don't recognize belongs to me, and if TPTB want to borrow them, there is a price for everything, so borrow away. No Copyright Infringement intended, so please don't sue me. I'm only 15 and couldn't afford a lawyer, even a cheap one, so it wouldn't do any good to sue me.  
Category: Gage/Sydney UST  
Summary: Continuation of Without a Sound. Sydney gets her wish.  
Author's Notes: This idea just came to me, and I wanted to run with it. Bear with me.  
****  
Wish  
****  
Gage's Apartment  
  
Standing outside his door, Sydney couldn't believe that she was actually here. She had been telling herself to come here ever since Gage had left the hospital yesterday. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, and that made her nervous, but even if he hadn't, she wasn't going to let another day go by without telling him. She was really scared, and the thought of him rejecting her nearly brought tears to her eyes. She didn't think she could take rejection from him. Anyone else and she probably could, but this was her best friend, and the person she loved more than life itself. What if he wasn't in love with her? Gathering up her courage, she brought her hand up and knocked on his door.  
  
Gage was watching TV when he heard the knock on his door, and knew immediately that it was Sydney. She had been coming over everyday since he had lost his hearing. Getting up, he walked over to the door, and opened it, "Sydney, what a surprise," he said, grinning.  
  
Sydney was so nervous, but she couldn't turn back now. She smiled, "Hey Gage, can I come in?" She asked.  
  
Gage stepped back, motioning for her to enter, "Of course," he said, and noticed how nervous she looked, "What's up, Syd, you look nervous."  
  
"What, I do. Gage, I need to talk to you," she said, and sat down on his couch. He sat down beside her, "Ok, what about?"  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and tried to decide how to start. She finally decided to just go for it, "Gage, when you were in the hospital after your operation, how much of what I said did you hear?"  
  
Gage was confused about her question, but noticed the seriousness in her eyes, "I heard you say 'never told you that.' And then I heard you say something about my socks. I wasn't really listening by then, I was too excited that I could hear your voice. Why?"  
  
Sydney looked at the floor, "When I was sitting there, I was wishing that I could tell you things when you could have actually heard me. Now, I have my wish and I don't know how to tell you," she said.  
  
Gage lifted her chin with his finger, and looked into her eyes, "You can tell me anything, Syd, you know that."  
  
"I know, Gage, but this is different. I'm scared," she confessed.  
  
Gage was surprised, he had never heard Sydney admit that she was scared of anything, "You don't have to be scared," he said.  
  
Sydney smiled, "Ok, Gage, when you lost your hearing I was so scared at first, thinking that you were going to be different somehow. Then I realized that you were the same old Gage, only louder. I found myself making up any sort of excuse to be near you, and not only because I was worried about you. I mean, I was, but I knew you could take care of yourself. What I was really afraid of was that you would push me away, try and be all independent on me, but you didn't and that surprised me," she said.  
  
"I really needed your help, Syd. Besides, I like to spend time with you," he said, smiling.  
  
His smile reassured her, so she continued, "What I wanted to tell you was that I care about you, that I couldn't have asked for a better partner. Also, that one of the highlights of my day is knowing that I get to spend at least some of it with you. I guess what I'm saying is basically that I'm in love with you," she said, whispering the last part.  
  
Gage was stunned. Never, ever had he expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. He didn't know what to say. Looking into her face, he could see the raw emotion there, but still he really didn't know what to say.  
  
Sydney watched his face, and when he didn't say anything, she took that to mean that he didn't feel the same way. Getting up, she tried to hold back the tears, "Um, obviously this wasn't the right thing to do, so I'm just going to go now," she said, heading towards the door.  
  
Gage watched her get up and leave, and knew he had to stop her. Walking up behind her, he stopped her at the door, "Syd, wait," he said, with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sydney didn't turn around, "Please Gage, you obviously don't feel the same way, and I don't know if I can take rejection from you. Just let me leave," she said.  
  
"No, Syd, your wrong. I do feel the same way. I just never thought I hear those words from you," he said, turning her around, and looking into her eyes, "I love you, too, Syd. Please don't leave."  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it. He actually loved her. Reaching up, she placed her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down to hers for their first real kiss. His arms went around her waist instinctively, and he drew her close to him, reveling in their contact. After a few minutes, Gage drew back, "So, Syd, did you get your wish?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Sydney laughed, "More like a dream come true," she said, and leaned in to kiss him again.  
********  
The End. 


End file.
